Happy ever after
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to Woman in his bed!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new storyline or should we say sequel to this storyline. We have been working on this storyline since July 5th when we finished the first storyline. I hope that you enjoy. If you haven't check out "Woman in his bed" then I suggest that you do so. We are going to start doing POV on this storyline just for a little bit of fun!

Chapter 1: return to normal!

Steve's POV

I can't believe that now I am married man. I love being married to her. She makes me so happy. We have grown a lot during our honeymoon. We came home on a Friday and since I had to go to work on Monday. I had the whole weekend with her. It was Friday night and I came walking in to the bedroom to find her sitting on our bed.

"Hey babe." I said as I sat down on the bed.

"Hey." She responded to me. I could tell that she was looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"I am looking at our wedding photos. She had sent some previews on our email." She responded to me as she showed me.

"The person that did our photos did amazing. I am really looking for the rest of these photos come in." I say to her as I gave her a small kiss. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I think that we should go hiking and then spend the whole day with just you." She said to me. I am glad that she wants to just spend a day with just me and her.

Violet's POV

I was beyond happy to spend the day with just me and Steve. I know that once Monday comes, we both have to go back to work. I really don't want to go back to work but I need to. We enjoyed most of the day hiking and then we came back home to relax and enjoy the rest of the night together.

Steve's POV

This morning getting out of bed was super hard for me because I just wanted to sleep in with my wife. I still could not believe that she and I were married. I heard my phone start going off and knew that it was Danny calling to remind me that we had to go back to work. I really did not need him calling me.

"Hey Danno." I said to him as I answer the phone. Truth be told, I was calling him Danno just to make him mad because I know how much he hates it.

"How many times do I tell you not to call me that?" Danny asked me in his annoying tone.

"Relax Danny. I know that you don't like me calling you that but I was trying to get a reaction from you." I responded to him. "I will see you at work in a few minutes."

"Alright see you then." Danny responded to me.

I hanged up the phone and go get ready for work. I walked back into the bedroom and give Violet a small kiss since she is still sleeping.

Danny's POV

By the time that Steve got to the office, I can't believe how good he looks. It looks like marriage is treating him well. So much has changed between me and Amber and I am super excited to see where it's heading.

"So How are you and Violet doing?" I asked him.

"We are doing great." Steve responded to me as he gave me a little smile.

"That's good." I responded to him.

"So how are you and Amber doing? Are you thinking about taking the next step?" Steve asked me.

"I am starting to think about it." I responded to him.

"I know that you really care about her so maybe you should do it." Steve responded to me.

"I don't know if it's been a long enough time for us." I said to him.

"If you can't imagined your life without her then you should do it." Steve responded to me.

"Yeah you are right." I responded to him. I hate having to tell him that he is right all the time because he's normally not right.

Chin's POV

I know that Steve is planning to come back to work today. It's funny because I remember a few years ago when I got married to my wife and then did not want to come back for a while so I could enjoy my new marriage. I watched as Steve came walking into the room.

"Hey, how was your honeymoon?" I asked him.

"It was amazing. We enjoyed it. I can't believe that I have been married for a little over three weeks." Steve responded to me.

"I know. It goes by really fast." I said to him. "So when are you guys planning to start a family?"

"I am not sure yet. I think that we are just going to enjoy our first year and then start trying but if it happens before that, we will just adjust." Steve responded to me.

"That's good." I responded to him

Steve's POV

I walked into my office and look at all the paperwork that I have to signed off on since I was gone. I put my bag down and walked over there and sit down. I get to signing all the paperwork after reading all the papers. It's around lunchtime when I get finished. I was happy that we had no case and that my wife came walking into the office.

Violet's POV

I had decided that I wanted to go surprise Steve for lunch. I finally got to the office and walked into the building. I did not notice Kono standing there.

"Hey how was your honeymoon?" Kono asked me as she finally got my attention.

"It was really good. I enjoyed it." I responded to her.

"I am glad. I have something to tell you." Kono responded to me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Remember that guy at your guys wedding that I brought with me?" Kono asked to me.

"yeah, are you guys dating?" I asked her.

Kono's POV

"We are. We have been for about five weeks." I revealed to her. I know that she is not going to be mad at me for keeping this from them.

"I can't believe that you have been going out with someone and I did not know about it." She responded to me.

"It's okay. You were about get married." I responded to her.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the team?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Chin already knows because we had a family gathering a few days ago. I just have to tell Danny and Steve." I responded to her.

Steve's POV

I get out of my chair and walked to where the girls are. I only stopped because my phone starts ringing and it is my sister.

"Hey big brother, Can I come for a visit?" Mary asked me.

"Yeah. I am sure that Violet will be happy to see you again." I responded to her. "I am just going to surprise her so don't tell her you are coming. Just text me when you get a flight and what time you come in. I will talk to you later."

"Alright. Love you brother." She said to me.

"Love you too." I responded to her.

I hanged up the phone and walked to where Kono and Violet are at. I clearly surprised her by wrapping my arms around her.

"Where did you come from?" She asked me.

"From my office." I responded to her as I gave her a small kiss. "So what's going on?"

"I figured that you and I could go to lunch since I don't start work until 2 pm." She revealed to me right before Kono left the area.

"Alright, Let me go and get my keys and then we can go." I responded to her.

Violet and I headed back to work and started the day. Right before I went to go home, we get a new case. I head downstairs to say goodbye to her. Mary had texted me and told me that her plane came in tomorrow afternoon around 2pm. I just hoped that the case was over by then.

Violet's POV

I finally got done with work around 9pm and Steve was still working on the case. I went upstairs to see if he was questioning someone. I noticed that he is sitting in his office chair leaning back.

"Babe, is everything okay?" I asked him as I walked into the office.

"Not really. I can't figure out the motive behind this case." He said as he sat up to look me in the eyes.

"You are going to figure it out. I know that you are." I responded to him.

"Thanks. Are you heading home?" He asked me.

"yes I am." I responded to him.

"Please don't stay up because I don't know when I am going to be home." He responded to me.

"Okay. I love you." I responded to him as he got up and gave me a small kiss.

"I love you too." He said to me.

I went home and was there by myself for a few hours before he finally got home. I felt him climbing in to bed. I look at the clock and notice that it's three in the morning. It was a really late night for him. I turned over and feel him wrapped his arms around me.

Steve's POV

I know that this morning, I needed to get Violet out the house so I can go picked up my sister since she doesn't know that she is coming into town.

I could not believe my luck when I walked into the kitchen to find her making a shopping list.

"Hey babe. what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I am making a shopping list. We are getting low on things and we need to go to the store." She responded to me.

"Alright." I said to her as I give her a small kiss. She starts getting ready to go when we hear a knock on the door. I went to open the door and find my sister standing there.

"I thought that you were not supposed to be here for a few more hours." I said to her.

"I know that was the plan but I managed to get an earlier plane to surprise both of you." She said to me.

"Steve, why did you not tell me that your sister was coming in to town." Violet asked me.

"Because he wanted it to be a surprise for you and by the look on your face. It was a surprise for both of you." She said to me.

"Well, I am glad that you are here. I have missed you since the wedding." Violet said to her as I watch her give her a hug.

"Me too." I responded to her with a hug of my own. I watch as Violet comes walking over to me.

"You knew that she was coming and did not tell me that she was on the way." Violet said to me.

"Yes I did. We had it planned." I said to her.

"By the way I brought someone with me. I hope that you don't mind." Mary said to me. I watched as she opened the door for...

Author Note: This is the end of the first chapter of the sequel storyline. I am planning to have about twenty five chapters in this storyline. I hope that you have enjoyed this first chapter. I can't believe that we have a little over two months until Five 0 returns. I haven't decided I am going to do one more storyline for season 6 of Five 0 since NCIS:LA has season six. I hope that you all will join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: it's time for the long awaited update on this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I know that it's been over a month since I update this storyline but not with the other three storylines. I have been really busy with work and what not.

Chapter 2: Family reunion/first birthday celebration

Violet's POV

Steve and I checked out to see who was at the door. We were surprised to see that it was Joan and Steve's mom. It had been a while since we saw Doris.

"Hey you." Steve said to Joan as he picked his niece. I am surprised by how much he has grown but can't wait for us to have a little girl of our own. I gave Doris a small hug and knew that she was glad to see us.

"Hey, so I am so glad to see my husband had finally married you after nearly two years of dating." Doris said to her now daughter in law.

"Yep." I responded to her as I walked over and take Joan out of Steve's arms. I could not believe how much she had grown in a few weeks since the wedding.

They were excited to get ready to celebrate Joan's birthday. She had grown so much since Mary had brought her into their lives.

"So I need a favor to ask you and Violet." Doris asked them.

"Sure what about?" I asked her.

"I need to go back to the states for a couple of days and I don't want to leave her with mom. Our relationship is not the best and we still fight. The only reason that I walked in here with her was because we pulled up at the same time. I would not asked if it was not important." Mary asked us.

"We know. When are you planning to leave?" Steve asked her. I knew what our answer was without talking to each other.

"In two days. It is just for about a week." Mary responded to us.

"It is okay. We really don't mind you bringing her over here to watch her. We love spending time with her." I responded to her as I gave my niece a little kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate." Mary said to us.

The girls stayed for a few hours before leaving. Steve and I knew we had a few days before we were going to have Joan. I know that Steve is looking forward to time with his niece and so am I.

Steve's POV

Violet and I were heading upstairs to go to bed. We had a few days before our lives would go around our niece. I watched my wife get ready for bed.

"Steve, what are you looking at?" She asked me as I get up and walk towards her. I did not answer as I was starting to kiss her. I love being able to call her my wife. We ended up making love and then heading to bed.

The next morning

I know that today I had to get ready to go back to work. We had Mary coming over tomorrow so we could get Joan so I walked into the guest room to find Violet getting the room ready for her.

"Babe, I really don't want you to overdo it." I said to her.

"I know and I am not. I just want her to feel welcome here." She said as she was trying to get the pack and play open. I just could not help by laughing at her. "Will you please stop laughing at me and just help me?"

"Yeah." I responded to her with a smile before heading over to open it. I got it all set up before I hear the doorbell rang and I knew that it was Danny. "I will see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a great day and I will see you later." She said to me as she gave me a small kiss.

Violet's POV

I watched as my husband walked over to the front door. I knew that I needed to go shopping for Joan's arrival. I decided to call Mary to see if she wanted to come with me.

"Hey Mary." I said to her.

"Hey what is going on?" She asked me.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me." I asked her.

"Yeah sure, where are we going?" She asked me.

"We are going shopping." I responded to her.

"Alright, will you come and get us?" She asked me.

"Yeah that sounds great." I said to her as I headed to the front door. I opened the door and headed to the car. I got to Mary's house within a few moments.

Steve's POV

Danny can see that I really want to be at home rather than being at work. We had a really bad case and we were getting ready to make an arrested when Danny pulled me aside to talk.

"Steve, are you okay?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah I am fine." I said to him as we got to the suspect.

"Are you sure? I need to know because we are about to go into there and I need to know that you have my back." Danny responded to me.

"Yeah. Let's go take down this guy." I said to him as we started to get ready to go in. We had just got into the building when there was shots fired.

Violet's POV

While we were shopping, I could not shake this bad feeling that I got. When my cell phone started to go off, I knew that it was not good. I looked at my phone to see that it was Danny calling and I knew that it had to do with Steve.

"Hello." I said to Danny.

"You need to get to the hospital." Danny said to me.

Author Note: I know that it's been a little over a month since this storyline was updated. I have been really busy. I wanted to post this on Wednesday but it was not done until today. I hope that it has been well worth it. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys soon for the next update. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I am going to try to be often on the updates rather than a month to two months. We have a long way to go until the last chapter.

Chapter 3: Hospital and trouble

Violet's POV

I knew the minute that Danny called me that I needed to get to the hospital. I could tell by the sound of his voice that something was seriously wrong. I finally made it to the hospital to find Danny and Chin waiting for her.

"Please tell me that Steve is okay." I said to them.

"He is in surgery right now." Danny responded to me. "The doctor should be coming out soon."

"I just don't know what is going on with him and what happen to him." I revealed to him.

Mary showed up a few minutes after I arrived since we were at the store together. I needed her to be there for me.

Two hours had passed since I got there and there was no news about Steve. Danny could tell that Mary and I were getting worried.

Danny's POV

It is so hard to worried about Steve and how the doctor has not come out to say anything about him. I could tell that Mary and Violet where a little worried about was going on.

"Hey everything is going to be okay." I said to her as I give her a small hug. "Steve is strong and we all know that."

"That my brother is." Mary responded to me and Violet.

No One's POV

Steve's doctor finally came into the room knowing that he had to give some news to Five 0 and his wife. Steve had made it through the surgery but is now in a coma and they don't know how long that will be.

"So how is he?" Danny asked the doctor.

"He made it through the surgery but is currently in a coma." the doctor revealed as Violet felt Chin wrapped his arms trying to give her comfort. Danny gave his friend's sister a small smile trying to give him comfort as well.

Author Note: Will Steve ever wake up? I am hoping to give another update before Halloween but I am not sure. I hope that you guys like this chapter and please make sure that you review. I am sorry that this chapter is really short but at least it is something. I will see you guys soon for another update. Please make sure that you leave a review and follow me on twitter. I am sorry for this small update but at least it is something.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I can't believe that we are almost at Halloween and we are updating this storyline for the second time in a week. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Come back to me

Violet's POV

It had been three weeks since Steve was in a coma, I have been at the hospital almost everyday along with the team. The doctors say that he is doing really good for being in this coma but I just wish that he would wake and come back to me. I did not hear Danny come walking into the room with another cup of coffee.

"You know that you need to take a break. Go for a walk. I will be here if he wakes up." Danny said to me.

"I know but I don't want to leave him while he needs me the most." I responded to him.

"But we both know that he would want you to take care of yourself." Danny revealed to me.

"I know but I can't leave him." I responded to him.

Danny's POV

I know that it was hard for her to be apart from Steve. I am also finding it hard to be apart from my friend and I wish that he would wake up. I finally convice Violet to go and walked around the hospital. I look up and see Steve's hand moves and he was starting to open his eyes.

"Steve, it is okay." I revealed to him as I paged the doctor and texted Violet to telling her that he woke up.

I watched her coming walking into the room and gave him a smile. Steve returned his smile to his wife and I am so thankful that the one thing that I was worried about did not happen.

Two weeks later

Steve's POV

I hate lying in this hospital bed. This is all that I have done for the past two weeks and now the doctor said that I could go home. I want to be with my wife at our home. This is not fair. I smiled the minute that I see Danny and Violet coming in with my morning coffee and breakfast.

"hey babe." I said to her with a smile.

"How many times have I told you not to call me babe?" Danny asked me.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to my wife." I said to him.

"Oh now I get it." Danny responded to me with a smile.

Two weeks later

Violet's POV

Steve was coming home today and the doctor said that he had recover a lot much. Steve was just starting to walk again and would be on work leave for nearly two months. He wasn't supposed to go swimming or running so that way it would not be too much.

I walked into the hospital to go get my husband from his hospital room. I gave him a small smile as the nurse followed me. We walked out of the hospital room and Steve was upset that he could not just walked out himself.

"I don't know why I can't walk out of here myself." Steve responded to me.

"Because we want to make sure that you stay on the healing path." I responded to him.

"I just want to get back to my life with you." Steve said to me.

"Babe, we will be soon." I responded to him.

Author Note: I know that I wasn't expecting to post this chapter until November 14, 2015 but I got this chapter done within in the same day that I posted chapter 3. I hope that you like this chapter and I am sure that I will update again soon. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for chapter 5. I know that many of you are wondering where "Meant to be" went, I decided to take it down because I fell that I rushed that storyline.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: I have been very busy and I was hoping to have a long update for you all by November 14th.

Chapter 5 : I'm pregnant/Return to work

Violet's POV

I could not be more happier with the news that I just got. Steve is doing amazing and returned to work earlier this week for just half days and then it was also desk duty which I know is not his favorite thing to do but he is not ready for field work yet. Danny has made sure to keep to the desk duty which makes me happy about that. Of course I want him to be happy but I also want to make sure that he is safe and sound. I woke to his alarm going off and knew that today was the day for him to go off.

"Are you sure that you are ready for this?" I asked my husband.

"Yeah. There is a lot of paperwork that needs to be done at the office. It seems that Danny and the rest of the team have been putting their paperwork on my desk for me to check off." He said to me as he gave me a small kiss.

"I love you." I said to him as I watched him get out of bed.

"I love you too." He responded to me before he got out of bed.

I watched as he went to go take a shower. I decided to get out of bed and head to get his coffee ready. He finally came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Aw that is so sweet of you to make my coffee. Thank you babe." Steve said to me with a small smile on his face.

Steve stayed for about twenty minutes before leaving for work. I decided to head to get shower and dress. This morning, I had a doctor appiontment for a little bit of check up.

Steve's POV

It was really weird to go back to work after spending about three weeks off of work. I love being at home with Violet but I knew that she was getting tried of me. I pulled in to the driveway where Danny and Chin were waiting for me. I got out of my truck and smiled.

"So what is going on?" I asked the boys.

"Oh nothing but we are trying to find out who is Kono's boyfriend." Danny responded to him.

"So standing out here where she can see you is smart?" I asked him.

"Yeah well. She keeps him in the car and we want to know who it is." Danny responded to him.

Violet's POV

I walked out of the doctor's office to find out what is going on with me. I can't believe that we are expecting after six months of marriage. I knew that there was something going on with me for a while.

I knew that I needed to tell Steve about the baby but I don't know when I will get a chance to tell him. The doctor said that I was about six weeks pregnant with our first baby. Steve finally came home around six pm and I was sitting down waiting for him.

"Hey what is going on?" Steve asked me as he sat down next to me.

"I found out something today." I responded to him.

"which is?" Steve asked me.

"I found out that I am pregnant with our first baby." I said to him as I search his face for a reaction.

Steve's POV

I can not believe that she just told me that we are pregnant with our first baby. My life has been changing so much in the past three years. I mean don't get me wrong, I am happy that my wife and I are bringing in a life.

"Babe, that is great." I said excited for the pregnancy.

"So you are happy about the pregnancy?" She asked me.

"Honey, I am more than excited about the baby." I said to her as I give her a small kiss as we spend the rest of the night together.

Author note: I hope that you like this chapter. I am working on the next chapter. We have about 15 more chapters until we are finished with this storyline. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. Please make sure that you check out my twitter page "Carson34ff" for more updates on this storyline. I will see you guys later on. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: I thought something is better than nothing! Sorry for the lack of updates! I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to give you something before the New Year!

Chapter 6: Torn between family and work

No one's POV

Both Steve and Violet were excited about finding out the gender of their little one. They had just celebrated their first thanksgiving and Christmas with their ohauna. It was so relaxing and great. Now it was time to focus on the baby.

Violet's POV

I knew that he wanted to find out what the baby was so that we can get it's room ready but I don't know about that. I just reached 22 weeks of pregnancy and we had to wait because of Christmas and New Years along with all the cases that he had to take care of. I knew that he was tried because New Years was a long two days. I was hoping that he was kinda of wanting to wait until the baby was born but he really wanted to find out.

"Are you sure about this because we can wait to find out if it is a boy or girl?" I asked him.

"Nah, I have been waiting for the past few days to find out if we are going to have a son or a daughter and I really want to know." Steve said to me.

"I know you do." I responded to him with a warm smile.

Steve wraps his arms around me to give a small hug. After a few minutes with each other, Steve was called in for work.

Steve's POV

I am starting to hate this case. Danny kept telling me that I could go but the governor called me and told me about another case we had to do. I text Violet and tell her that I can't make it to the doctors.

It was really hard for me to do that to her because I know that she wants to keep it surprise when the baby is born and now she's having to keep the appiontment. I did not notice that Danny walked into my offiice.

"What are you still here? I told you go and be with your wife." Danny said to me.

"I can't go. We are about to start another case and I have to be here to help." I responded to him.

"Steve, listen to me. I want you to go and be with your wife. She needs you right now. We are always saying that family comes first." Danny responded to me. "We can cover for you until you are back. Go."

"Alright I am going." I said to him as I got my keys for the truck. "I will see you later."

Violet's POV

I am waiting for my doctor to call me back so we can find out if we are going to have a boy or girl. I am really hope that the baby is a boy for him but I know that he wants a girl. I heard the door open and Steve walking in to the office.

"Hey, I thought that you were busy at work." I said to him.

"I was but Danny is covering for me so I can be here with you." He responded to me as we finally got called in to the room.

"You ready?" I asked him.

"Let's go find out what the baby is." He responded to me as we walked back to the room.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter. Tomorrow is my birthday and I thought that I would give you guys a birthday present. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you soon for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. It has been such a busy and crazy few weeks. I decided to post at least once a month.

responses from chapter 6 reviews:

Ilse23: We are working on that. We have a little bit of a twist before the reveal. Still picking out a name. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 7

No One's POV

Steve and Violet had found out what they were going to have. They had decided that they were going to keep it a secret until the baby shower.

It was really hard to keep it a secret since Steve was working with the team and they knew that that they had found out that the baby was either a boy or girl.

Steve finally got home to find Violet with his sister. The baby shower was in about two weeks and they were so happy about it. They had to keep telling everyone that the baby was not wanting to reveal it's gender parts but they knew that they were lying. They knew that they were going to have a riot on their hands for keeping it a secret which Steve was okay with. They knew that the team would be happy with the news about the baby girl or baby boy.

Steve's POV

I walked into the headquarters knowing that Danny was going to be asking if the baby was a boy or girl. They still haven't came up with a name and it was really hard. They knew that they needed to find a name soon before the baby shower.

"Have you guys found a name?" Danny asked me.

"Not yet." I responded to him. "We aren't revealed the name until the baby shower along with what we are having. You are just going to have to be patience."

"I have patience." Danny responded to me.

"No, you don't. You know that we know about the baby's gender and keep wanting to know what it but we are not telling them yet." I responded to him.

I heard my phone go off and knew that it was time for a new case. I really wish that we could just enjoy the day with our family and friends.

One week later

Violet's POV

Steve finally got home to find me sitting on the couch. He came into the room and sat down next to me.

"Hey, Danny keeps wanting to know about the baby so tonight we need to come up with a name. We got about one week until the baby shower." He said to me.

"I know. I just want to find the right name for this one." I responded as he gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

"I know so do I. The baby will have the name for the rest of it's life." Steve said with a smile. "Back before we found out what this baby is, I wanted to name it after my dad to honor him and now that we know what the baby is. It is very different."

Steve's POV

After four hours, Violet and I picked out a name for our little one. We were really excited about the baby and what that could mean for them. They decided to head to bed.

I love being at home with my family. I was super excited about the baby that is on the way. Our life has changed so much with the news of our little one.

Two days before the baby shower

Violet's POV

I walked into the house knowing that we had so much to do before the shower. Steve was busy with a long case and hasn't been home since two days. She decided that it was time to text him to make sure that he was okay.

Hey honey, I am just checking to make sure that you are okay. Please text me back and let me know what is going on. She had typed and hit sent.

After a few minutes, she finally got a response back from her husband.

I'm fine. Danny is beyond annoying. The case should be done by tomorrow. I will let you know by sure tonight. I love you and miss you. Steve responded to her in the text message.

K. Do we need to cancel the baby shower? She asked in the text message.

Not yet. I will let you know by tonight. Steve responded to her in the message.

Later that night

Steve's POV

I walked back into the main office about wanting to get this case done. I wish that we could go home. For the past two days, we had been sleeping on the couches in our offices which were not really comfortable. Danny walked into the room and gave me a smile.

"How close are we to closing this case?" I asked him

"Pretty close. Why don't you go home and spend time with Violet? I know that you guys are missing each other." Danny responded to me.

"I know but I want to wrap this case up. This guy attacks pregnant woman and with my wife being pregnant. I had to warn her not to go anywhere." I responded to him.

Elsewhere

No one's POV

Violet walked into the store going to get food for the house. She did not notice the man watching her. She was about thirty one weeks pregnant with their baby. The man noticed that she was pregnant and knew that she was prefect for him. The man waited until she was done in the store. He then decided to wait until she got back to her house. He followed her and noticed that she lived on a dead end street which was great for him. He managed to take her hostage within a few minutes.

Steve's POV

I finally got home only to find that Violet was not there. It was weird because her car is right outside and the gorceys are put away. I decided to pull out my phone because I know how much she likes going to my sister's house. I figure that there was a chance that she was there. There was no answer at Mary's house or cell. I then decided to call Violet's phone and there is a change of voicemail.

If this is Violet's husband then I have your wife. I want to be able to get off of the island and since I know that you put me on the no flight list and I know that you are working for Five 0. You have 48 hours to get this done for more information.

I could not believe that someone had figure out where I live and that my wife was pregnant. I decided to Danny.

"Danny we have a probelm." I said to him.

"I will be there soon." Danny responded to me.

I really hoped that Violet would be okay and that we could find the man that took her. I knew that I need to do what he said to make sure that he did not her or the baby.

Danny arrived about twenty minutes later and noticed that there was something not right about her car. I did not notice it because I was so worried about her and the baby. I just wanted to take her in my arms. I knew that is what I would do when I got her home.

Author Note: I know that it has been almost a month since my last update but I did managed to check us up on word count. I had over 1,309 words and counting to make up and I did it. I hope that you guys will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I had been thinking about not finishing this storyline but decided to update this.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline! I could not believe how many reviews that I got for the last chapter.

Author's response to reviews:

* Aquababy58: We will have to wait and see. Thank you for the review.

* Guest: Thank you for your review. You will have to wait and see.

* Guest: I will! Thank you for your review!

* Guest: I am working on it! Thank you for your review!

* Guest: Working on it! Thank you for your review!

* Guest: We will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

* Guest: Thank you for your review. We will have to wait and see.

* Guest: Thank you for your review. I will be soon!

* Guest: Glad that you like it! Thank you for your review!

* Guest: I know right? Life gets in the way some time! Thank you for your review!

* Guest: I will be! Thank you for your review!

Ilse23: Thank you for your review! We will have to wait and see!

Chapter 8

Violet's POV

I finally managed to get away from the man tried to take me. I hid in the garage under my father-in-law's car. The man never came in the room and I knew that it was safe to come out when I heard police sirens. I got out of where I was hiding to head outside but before I could Steve came running into the room.

"Thank God that you are okay. You had me worried." Steve said to me.

"I know, I am so sorry." She said as he gave me a small kiss.

"Thank God that you are okay. I was so worried about you." Steve responded to me as the rest of the team walked into the room.

They stayed while the cops got what happened from me. I felt as Steve wrapped his arms around me.

Steve's POV

Two weeks later

I woke up to find her not in bed so I headed to find where she was. I finally find her in the bathroom and crying.

"Babe, what is wrong?" I asked her.

"I am just really upset about everything that happen." She responded to me.

"Here let me get you out of here." I said as I helped her out of the bathtub. "Hey why don't you tell me what is going on so I can help you?"

"Try to find the man that did this." She said to me.

"Babe, I can't be on that case because it happen to you or I would do it in a heartbeat. It's a conflict of interest. I can tell you that HPD has the best people on the case that they can have." I responded to her.

"I just hate feeling like this. I am stuck here while the man is getting away. I just want to have our lives back." She responded to me.

"I love you and I am here for you. We need to do the right thing. The doctor wanted you to rest and relax." I said to her.

"No I want to go to work. I don't feel safe here ever since the guy came into the house." She responded to me.

"I know. We are doing everything that we can. You just need to trust me to keep you safe. You do trust me?" I asked her.

Violet's POV

I can't believe that my husband would asked me that. I trust him with everything and I just want to feel safe in my own house.

"I do trust you. I just don't feel safe alone without my husband around. Please, let me come to work." I pleaded with my husband hoping that he would let me go to work.

"Alright but you aren't working. You will be in my office, you understand?" Steve asked me.

"Yes I do." I responded to him with a smile. Steve wrapped his arms around me and gave me a small kiss.

We got ready for work and headed to headquarters. The team was surprised that I was there. Steve explained to them that I had been worried about my own safety which was understanding.

About an hour later, Steve and the team were call for a new case. I did not understand why they all had to go. About two hours into the case, I heard something downstairs. I quickly run to Danny's office since it was the most covered by walls. I dial Steve's cell phone.

"Steve, you need to get back to the palace. They are here again." I said to him right as Gabriel walks into the room.

"Hello, Mrs. McGarrett. I do believe that we have tried this once and you escaped. It won't happen again." He said to me. I needed to be careful for the sake of my baby.

"You know that my husband and his team are going to find us." I said to him as he grabbed my arm. We headed for his car.

"You know that I tried your house early today and you weren't there. Let me guess, you winded to your husband about not feeling safe and so he brought you here." Gabriel said to me.

"He is a smart man and he is going to figure out that you have me again." I responded to him as he put me in the car. I was so hoping that Steve would be here.

Steve's POV

We were coming up to the palace when I noticed that my truck is leaving and Violet was on the passenger's side. We quickly move in front of my car forcing whoever has her to stop. I get out of the car and point the gun at my tires to shot them out.

"It's best that you get out of my truck without hurting my wife!" I yelled at the person. They start to open the door and I was surprise to see that it's Gabriel.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. It has been so busy and I have been writing for the past couple of days to get this chapter finished. I hope that you enjoy it. Please remember to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I was hoping for another chapter before the end of February! I wanted to be able to post at least twice a month if not every two weeks. I am also writing some of this chapter during February 26th's 5-0! Chin's POV is going to be added in this chapter.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: Oh I know right. I was either going to do Violet or Kono because Steve or Chin would be rushing to save one of them if not both. Thank you for your review.

Ilse23: Oh yes, it was really lucky but you will have to wait to see the outcome of it. Thank you for your review.

Guest: I am working on making an update before February 29th but that might not happen. It just depends on how much writing time I get. Thank you for your review.

Guest: I am working on it right now. I want to try to finished this storyline by May 2016 but I don't know if that will happen. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 9

Chin's POV

I could not believe my brother-in-law would try to take Steve's pregnant wife. I can tell that my boss was pissed that he would endanger his wife like that.

"Gabriel, you need to let her go." I said to him.

"Oh I don't think so. You see Steve's wife is my ticket out of here and I plan to use her." Gabriel responded to him.

"Oh I don't think so." Steve said to him. I try to motioned Steve to get him to step down. It is not the best idea to provoke him with that comment. Chin knew that his friend was scared to lose his wife but did not wanted it to end badly for Steve and his wife.

"Steve, I got this." I directed that comment to Steve knowing that he could step down. It was pointless to argue with him.

Violet's POV

I wanted to run over to my husband so he could protect me but this part was just Chin. I knew that I needed to put my trust in Chin to keep me safe.

"Gabriel, you need to let her go. Take me. We all know that is what you want." I heard Chin say it.

"Not going to happen. You see not only do I make you mad but I piss off her husband." Gabriel said to Chin. If I was not pregnant then I would have fought back but I did not want my baby hurt.

I look to see as my husband pulls his gun and points it at Gabriel. He fired the shot and it hits Gabriel in the shoulder forcing him to let me go. Steve rushes to my side and makes sure that I am okay.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked me.

"I am fine." I said to him.

"Well, I am taking you to the hospital to make sure that you are okay." Steve responded to me. He takes me to Danny's car since his truck's tires were shot out. Steve had managed to asked Danny to call the tire place to get his truck fixed.

Steve's POV

I finally got my wife to the hospital and I was waiting for the doctor come out. He finally did and said that it was okay to take her home. I knew that Danny would bring my truck home so I drove his car to the house.

"Steve, I am okay. Gabriel is arrested." She said to me.

"I know but I don't trust him. He has escaped so many times and I am not letting you out of my sight. Please don't fight me on this." I responded to her.

"I Know but I am just scared to lose our team because of him." She responded to me.

"Babe, I am not going to let that happen." I said to her as I gave her a small kiss right as the doorbell rang. I walked over to the front door and it was Danny.

"Danny, we need to talk about Abby." I said to him as we walked through the house. I give Violet a small kiss before walking outside.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Abby?" Danny asked me.

"I think that she is hiding something. I talked to SFPD and they have no recorded of Abby there. She could be with the FBI. I don't think that is over." I said to him.

"Neither do I but I don't think it's Abby." Danny responded to me.

"Well think about it. This trouble did not start until she came into the picture." I responded to him.

Violet's POV

I walked into the kitchen for something to drink. Steve finally came back inside with Danny and gave me a small smile. Danny left after checking on me.

"Hey babe, so what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"about what?" He asked me.

"about Abby." I said to him.

"Did you hear me?" Steve asked me.

"Yes." I responded to him.

Steve's POV

I did not believe that this was happening. Everything was almost done with Gabriel. We were getting ready for bed when Danny texted with proof of Abby. I knew that we were going to have to tell Chin.

"You found something on Abby." She asked me.

"Yeah we did." I responded to her.

"How are we going to tell Chin?" She asked me.

Author's Note: Alright that is the end of this chapter. We are almost have way with this storyline. I hope that you will leave a review and I will see you soon for my next update. I could not help but add Gabriel and Abby into this storyline. I could not believe that Abby would trade on Five 0 again. It is like Lori all over again. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: It has been a very crazy couple of weeks. On Thursday, we are going to go see the new Divergant movie and I am super excited. I decided to update Come Back to me on Friday for this week. I wish that I could live tweet my thoughts about the movie but we can't.

Author's responses:

Aquababy58: I liked Abby before I knew that she was working for the FBI. It feels like the Lori storyline all over again but you never know. I can't wait for that too with Gabriel. He's the new Wo Fat. Thank you for your review!

Guest #1: Thank you for your review.

Guest #2: Thank you for your review.

Guest #3: Thank you for your review. I am planning to do it but it has been very busy with work and personal life.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Chapter 10

Steve's POV

I knew what we needed to do but I hated that we needed to included Abby but I figured that we could undermined it to a point until we got Chin alone. I knew that he would want to do what was best for the team but also knew that he was starting to like Abby more and more. I walked into the office where Danny walked into the house. I knew that he wanted to talk to Chin and tell him the truth.

"Are you nervous about what he is going to say about Abby?" Danny asked me.

"Just a little bit. Are we doing the right thing by turning on her?" I responded to him.

"She is working with the people that are trying to take us down for doing our jobs. I am sorry but the governor knew that we would work like we do but we get things done. I am not sure where the governor stands at this point." Danny responded to me.

"Neither do I but we need to figure out that too. He could be in on it." I responded to him.

"Or maybe we could asked him about it." Violet responded to us.

We don't know if we can trust him." I responded to her.

"We need to find out who we can trust and who we can't." Danny responded to her.

Violet's POV

The whole team got there within twenty minutes, I could tell that my husband is nervous about what is going on with our team but it also adds stress on both me and the baby.

"It's going to be okay." I whispered to him with a smile. I know that it helps him to see me some what calmed down but I just want to make sure that he is okay.

"I know. I am just worried about you two." Steve responded to me.

"I knew who you were when I first met you and accepted it. You can't help what Chin's brother-in-law did to his brother. I just hoped that his brother will see that before he cost my child to grow up without a father." I responded to him as I wrapped my arms around him.

We talked with the team for about an hour before they went home. It was hard not to say anything about Abby to Chin but knew that it was best that they did not say anything in front of her.

The next morning

Steve's POV

I woke up in the morning knowing that we have another case. I go over to my wife and give her a small kiss on the forehead and the baby too. It is hard to believe that my wife is expecting our first baby. My life has changed so much in the past four years.

The case was really hard especially when we learned that everyone that is undercover is at risk of being exposed and in danger.

Violet's POV

I woke up about nine am and knew that I needed to get ready for work. We managed to get me to work half days rather than whole days like the boys and Kono. I started heading to work after texting Steve about the case. By the time that I get to work I could smell this nasty smell but could not put what it was. I barley get upstairs into headquarters when I start going down. We are out about thirty minutes before Steve and Danny come up. Grover walked over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay?" Grover asked me

"Yeah, I am fine." I responded to him right as Steve walked into the room and heads straight for for me.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked me.

"Yeah babe. I am okay." I responded to him as I see that he is checking on the baby. We head down the stairs and find that they opened all the doors to air out the building. We knew that we needed to find out where they went.

Steve's POV

I managed to convice my wife to take the rest of the day off. She told me that she was going to follow Abby to see where she is going. I knew that she was right to follow her but I could not help but worried since we don't know what to think about her.

Author Note: I wish that they would let us know if the Grovernor knows about the invesation on the team but they haven't even mention it. I hope that Chin tells the team whatever Abby says. I don't think that she wants to do this to the team. It is funny that they are pretty much doing the same thing that the Grovernor did with Lori and had her report to him. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I was going to wait to update until the next episode of Five 0 but decided to update it before Easter. We only have 14 more chapters.

Author's response to reviews:

aquababy58: I wasn't planning to do another update on the whole Abby problem that the show has right now. I was going to write the Easter storyline as the baby's birth but decided to write it for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this new chapter. Thank you for your review on the last chapter.

Ilse23: Thank you for your review.

Chapter 11

Steve's POV

It had been a long day at work, Danny and I had talked about putting a tail on Abby but it had to be someone that was not anywhere near us when Abby was introduced. We decided to bring in Micky again.

"Are we sure that we can trust him after what he did with your mother?" Danny asked me.

"I know that. I don't trust him but I know that we need to trust him to find out answers. If Abby is apart of this investigation about us. We need to be careful." I responded to him.

"We know but we don't want to tip her off by revealing that we know about this." Danny warned me.

I looked at my watch and know that I needed to head home. Violet wanted to talk about something. Violet was almost thirty weeks pregnant with our baby.

"Listen, I need to go. I am going to get in contact with Micky." I responded to him

"Okay." Danny said before I left the room.

I head out to my truck and head home on the way home. I decided to stop at Micky's house to talk to him about the newest member of the team. He takes the case and I reminded him to make sure that he has no contact with her.

Violet's POV

I knew that Steve did not trust Abby and neither did I. Abby was nice at first and now she was not. There was something off about her. Steve finally got home about twenty minutes later.

"So what did you do?" I asked him.

"I talk to Danny and Micky about hiring Micky to follow Abby." He revealed to me.

"Didn't you do that with your mother and it did not turn out the way that you wanted?" I asked him.

"Yes I know but I warned him what could happen to his business if he did it to me again and he agree to stay away from her." Steve responded to me.

Steve's POV

I woke up the next morning knowing that I had a meeting with the Governor. We needed to take steps to protect our team. I got out of bed and headed to get ready. I walked out of the room and headed to the Governor's office.

The Governor and I had a long talk about the brother of IA man and Abby. He did not trust Abby. He warned us to be careful about Abby because she could be working with FBI on this case.

I headed back home where both Danny and Violet were waiting.

"So what did you find out?" She asked me.

"The Governor doesn't trust her either. He warned us to be careful. He is working on giving us an idea on what they are looking for but it is not good. We just need to watch our backs." I revealed to him.

There was a knock at our door and I went to go get it. It was Chin and Kono on the other side. I knew that we needed to warned them about Abby's possible involvement in this case.

Violet's POV

I knew that the minute that Chin gave Steve the look when Steve told him what the governor said.

"So I have something to say about Abby. She came and told me everything. I just did not have a chance to tell you guys about it." Chin revealed to us.

"What you knew about this?" I asked him. I was almost at the end of my pregnancy to find out this. Steve walked over to me and rubbed my back trying to get me to calm down.

"Hey honey, go upstairs and take a rest." Steve ordered me.

"No! This is my family that they are going after and I am going to take it easy." I responded to him.

"Honey, you need to because of the baby." Steve responded to me.

"Fine, I will go out and walked out side for a little bit." I revealed to him

Steve's POV

I watched as Violet out side and I knew that she was upset with me. I could always deal with it later. Right now we need to deal with Abby.

"Why did she not come to the team as a whole?" I asked him.

"Because she is being watched and is in danger of losing her job if she doesn't report back to him. We need to stay clear of anything bad." Chin responded to me.

"okay, we need to be on the best behavior from the minute that we leave our house to the minute that we get home." I responded to them. "Violet won't have any issues because she is about to go to maternally leave in a few weeks."

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter of this storyline. Did you know that Daniel, the one that plays Chin, was in the first part of the last movie? I did not know it. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. They just announced when the last episode of Five 0 will air which will be on May 13, 2016. They haven't announced if there will be another season.


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I hope that you all had a wonderful Easter. There was good news about season 7! I am so excited about the new chapter and the new season!

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: We truthfully don't know that Abby told him the truth. It returns on April 1st! Thank you for your review.

Chapter 12

Steve's POV

It was almost midnight when I walked into the house. I unlocked the alarm only to reset it. I walked into the kitchen and made something to eat. I could not wait to cuddle up against my wife. She was around 34 weeks pregnant with our baby.

I knew that our baby would be here before Mother's day. I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed and cuddle next to her.

The next morning, I woke up to find her still sleeping next to me. I turned over and looked at the clock and it said nine in the morning. I could not believe that I slept in until nine. I felt Violet start waking up and cuddle more in to me if that is possible with her baby bump.

"Good morning." I said to her as I gave her a small kiss.

"Good morning to you too. When did you get in?" She responded to me.

"Around midnight." I responded to her as I gave her another kiss.

"So what are our plans tonight?" She asked me.

"Danny invited us to go to his house for Easter. Danny is going to have both of the kids." I responded to her while giving her another kiss.

"Okay. What time do we have to be there?" She asked me.

"About four." I responded to her.

"Well we better get going." she said to me as she got out of the bed and headed for a shower.

Violet's POV

While Steve was in the shower, I was checking something on my phone. I was surprised to see that my parents called me and left a message. I hit voicemail button to find out my parents are going to be in town before the baby will be here. I could not wait for them to be here. I was planning to tell Steve about their visit as he came out of the bathroom to get dress.

"Hey babe." He said to me as he started to get dress.

"Hey honey. My parents called." I responded to him with a smile.

"Oh and what did they want?" He asked me.

"They wanted to tell us that they are coming in a couple of weeks." I responded to him. "I think that they want to come and help with the baby."

"Do you really think that we need someone to help us with the baby?" Steve asked me.

"Yes, I do. I will need someone helping when you are at work since I will be home with the baby." I responded to him a little upset about it.

"I am walking away from this before this being another fight." Steve said to me as I watched him leaving the room. I knew that he was a little upset. I decided to give him some time. I head downstairs and make lunch for him and myself.

Steve's POV

I could not believe that she would think that we need her parents help with our baby. I decided to go out to work on my father's car to blow off stream. I am not mad at her but upset that she would think that we need our parents.

By the time that we go to leave for Danny, we still haven't talked things out. The car ride was a little tense full.

When we got to Danny's house, Violet went over to the girls and sat as they watched the kids get ready for the egg hunt.

I walked over to the boys. Danny could tell that there was something going on with me and Violet.

"So what is going on with you and your wife?" Danny asked me.

"We just had a fight this morning." I said to him.

"Did you make it up with her?" Danny asked me.

"Not yet." I responded to him. "I was a little hurt that she thinks that we need her parents for help."

"Maybe she feels like that because she is going to be without you during the day while you are at work." Danny reasoned to me.

Violet's POV

I love watching the kids hunt for their eggs. I noticed that my husband looked at me with a smile on his face. I give him a small smile in returned. Steve walked over to me and gave me a small hug.

"Babe, I am sorry for overacting." Steve revealed to me.

"I love you." I responded to him with a smile.

"I love you too." he said to me.

We stayed at the house for a couple hours before heading home. Steve and I just decided to lay on the couch.

"So do you know when they are coming?" Steve asked me.

"Nope. Mom did not say." I responded to him.

We headed to bed after twenty minutes of sitting on the couch. It was super nice to be able to sit and talk without anyone there.

Steve's POV

In the middle of the night, I heard glass breaking downstairs. I quietly grabbed my gun and make sure that she is still sleeping which she is. I get out of bed and head downstairs to find my mother sitting there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked her.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I will see you guys soon for another chapter of this storyline. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. We are thinking about doing the baby's birth in chapter 15 if not sooner.


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: It is time for the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. I decided to do an April Fools chapter! We have 12 more chapters of this storyline.

Author's responses to review:

Aquababy58: I know. She is nothing but trouble! Thank you for your review.

Chapter 13

Violet's POV

I heard Steve say mom but I thought that he was talking about my mom. I walked downstairs as fast as this belly lets me.

"Babe, what is going on?" I asked my husband.

"It's my mom." Steve revealed to me. I could not believe it. The last time that she was here, I almost lost my husband.

"Steve, I want her gone." I said before leaving the area.

Steve's POV

Doris stood there shocked at my wife's order. The truth is that I really did not blame Violet because of everything that she put us through. I almost lost my wife.

"So I see that I am going to be a grandma." My mom said to me.

"Mom just cut the crap. What do you want?" I asked her. I really don't want to play any games.

"I want to get to know my kids and the people that matter to them." She said to me.

"You are lying to me." I called her out on it. "What do you want?"

"Steve, you have to believe me when I say that I am not lying to you. I want this to work as a family. I just need you to trust me." She responded to me.

"Mom, you almost made me lose my wife. I am lucky that she stayed with me. I am not putting them at risk. She wants you to leave." I said to her.

"Alright. I will go for now but I will be back." She responded to me. I knew that she was seriously about coming back and I am sure that she would be back. Violet came back downstairs and sat next me on the couch.

Violet's POV

I know that Steve was really worried about his mom being back in town. I knew that her being back this close to the baby's birth was not good. I have about three weeks before this baby is due but who knows when the baby will come.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah I am fine. I am just worried about you and the baby. This stress of my mother can not be good for you." Steve said to me as he gave me a small kiss.

"We are fine. The baby will come when she is ready." I responded to him.

"I know but I can't help but worried about my girls." Steve responds to me as he gave me a kiss.

We spend the rest of the day together before getting ready for bed. I woke up around 3 am with some pains in my stomach. I try to breathe through it and fall back to sleep. It doesn't work. I feel something wet down my legs. I reach down to pull the blankets to find that there is water down by the end of my side.

"What the?" Steve wakes up after feeling that he is wet.

Steve's POV

I was surprised to find that my wife's water broke in the middle of the night. I quickly change and then help her get change. I am trying to remain calm but it is pointless. We are about to welcome our baby girl. I managed to get her in to the car and head to the hospital.

By the time that we got to the hospital, they checked her and she was at a seven. I had never felt this useless. I was not even paying attention when my team got there. I was so happy that they were there. They stayed in the room until it was time to push.

I could not believe when I saw them place her in my wife's arms. It was my beautiful baby girl. We had decided on a name for her. We were going to call her Cassie Lynne. We both loved the name.

Violet's POV

Steve and I were adjusting to be parents. We are so deeply in love with our daughter. Steve and I were surprised that the doctors were going to let us go home just day later.

By the time that we got home, I was surprised to see the team and Steve's sister there. They were welcoming the baby in to the family. Everyone wanted to hold the baby girl. We were surprised to see that Doris was walking into the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "I don't want you here."

Steve's POV

I can not believe the reactions about my wife and mother. I knew that they did not get along and I don't blame Violet for being upset with my mom but this is her second grandbaby. She was not able to be there for my sister's daughter's birth. I decided to pull Violet aside to talk to her.

"Let her stay." I said to her as she just looked at me shocked.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. We will be back in a few days with the next chapter of this storyline. I am glad to see that Abby had told the team the truth and was surprised that Steve forgave her so fast. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	14. Chapter 14 & Very important Note

Author Note: I have decided to end this storyline right here tonight. I am just not getting any ideas for a new chapter. I might restart this storyline in June so make sure that you follow me on twitter!

Chapter 14

Steve's POV

It had been about five weeks since we found out about Abby and Violet was about to give birth to our baby. We could not wait for her arrival. Violet woke me up tonight saying that we need to get to the hospital. About 18 hours in labor, I am now a father to a little girl. I could not believe it.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is so short but I have been on a horrible writers block! If you have any ideas on what to write next make sure that you either review or send me a pm. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I hope that you enjoy the break from this storyline. I decided to speed up this storyline by six months. The writing spark is back for this storyline. Catherine will be mention in this chapter and the next one possiblity but I am not sure. I am hoping to have a Mother's day chapter up soon too.

Chapter 15

Steve's POV

For the first six months of my daughter's life, I had been really busy with cases. Violet had decided not to returned after her leave about six months old. I finally got home around eight pm to find Violet taking a shower since our daughter is a sound asleep. I went to go check on her and make sure that she is okay.

"I love my girls so much. You are the best thing that happen to me along with your mother." I said to my little girl.

"What are you guys talking about?" Violet asked me. I was a little surprised that she had managed to come up behind us. "You are going to wake her up and then it is going to take a while to get her to go back to sleep."

"I know babe." I said as we walked back out of the room. I got ready for bed and watched her climbed in to the bed. I gave her a small kiss before falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to get ready for my run. I look over and smile to see that she is still sleeping. I quickly get out of bed and head for my run.

Violet's POV

I woke up to find that Steve was not there. I figured that he went for a run and should be back soon. I went to go check on the baby to make sure that she is okay. She is just starting to wake up so I pick her up and change her outfit and diaper for the day before feeding her.

"We are so lucky to have your daddy. He loves us so much." I say to her as she is eating. I can not wait for her to be older. I smiled knowing that she and Steve are going to have a special bond when she is older based on the one that they have now.

Steve's POV

I finally come back to find that the girls are awake and hanging out on the back porch. I love having them out there when I come back from a run or a swim. I give Violet a small kiss before going to baby girl.

We had finally decided a name for her and decided to call her Lila. She is just such an easy baby. She only wakes up once in the middle of the night now.

I take her from Violet so she can go make breakfast for us. I love being here with the girls. I honestly thought that when I left being active in the navy that I would not have a family but because of that leaving, I have my girls and I would change it for anything.

"I love you baby girl. Daddy used to be in the navy and I am glad that I got out when I did because then I would not have met your mom and had you." I said to my daughter with a small kiss.

I heard my phone ring and knew that we could have a new case. I go to answer it and learn that I have been brought out of reverse and back in to active duty. I can not believe that I am going back in to this world. It is the last thing that I would ever want my girls go through this life. I got told that I leave in three days.

I walked back into the kitchen to find her still there cooking.

"babe, we need to talk." I said to her.

"what is going on?" She asked me.

"I just got a call from the navy and they need me to go a mission." I responded to her.

"What? Steve you are out of this life." She responded to me.

"Babe, I was in revere for many years and I knew that there was a chance that I would be called in and I did." I responded to her.

"What are you going to tell the team?" She asked to me.

"I do not know babe. I just know that I leave in a few days and should tell them very soon." I responded to her. "It is going to be okay. I will be back as soon as I can."

I ended up getting ready for work and heading there. I knew that I needed to tell the team that I was leaving.

"Babe, I will see you later tonight. I love you." I responded to her as I gave her a small kiss before leaving for work.

Violet's POV

It is so hard to think that I might lose my husband to this war. I could not believe that he is leaving. I knew that I need to talk to him about how I am feeling. I am about to be a single mom for a few weeks.

Steve finally got home about two hours later. He told me that he told the team and they took it wrong.

Steve's POV

Telling the team was really hard that I was going to go away for a little bit. It was a rescue mission to save Catherine. I knew that Violet would be upset that I was going to save her but she is still a friend of mine and I want to make sure that she is okay.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"I am not sure how to handle this. Steve, I do not want to lose you." She responded to me.

"Babe, you are not going to lose me. I will be here for a very long time. I just need to do this for the navy and then I will be home." I responded to her with a small smile. "I asked Danny to watch over you and Lila."

"Okay and that is supposed to make me feel safe." She said to me. "how did the team handle it?"

"They did not handle it very well. They are worried that something is going to happen to me but I know that I will be okay and back before you guys know it." I said to her.

Violet's POV

The past two days have gone by really fast and I can not believe that we are saying goodbye to Steve for a little while. I can not help but worried about him. I know that this is part of who he is and I just have to accept it but it is hard.

Danny and the rest of the team showed up to say goodbye to him. It was really hard to see that my husband leaving. I watched saying goodbye to Lila and I almost cried. Steve wrapped his arms around me to calm down.

"It is going to be okay." Steve said as he gave me a small kiss. "I love you. I have to go."

"I love you too. Please promise that you are going to be safe." I responded to him.

Steve walked away from us and smiled at the rest of the team before leaving the team.

Steve's POV

It has been five days since I saw the girls, Today was the first day that I was out looking for Catherine. I just hope that it would not take long to find her. I just want to find her so I can get back to my wife and child.

"Man, it is going to be okay." the man said to me. "We will find her."

"Okay." I said to him as we started to look for more clues. We finally found hints where Catherine was and she was in trouble. We need to hurry and find her.

Before we knew it, I was walking in to a trap and black out. My last thought was my family in Hawaii.

Violet's POV

When I woke up this morning, I could tell that today was not going to be a good day. Lila was showing signs that she was missing her daddy and I know how she feels. I miss him too but I knew that I need to have his same faith that he would be okay.

Little did I know that Catherine had set a trap for him and he fall for it.

Danny's POV

I can't believe that it had been almost a week and I had not heard anything from Steve. I knew that there was something not adding up but I could not put my finger on it. I knew that Steve wanted to me to stay here but I also knew that I could contact Joe so he could find him. I did not heard Violet walking into the room.

"What is going on? Please tell me that Steve is okay." She asked me.

"He told me that he would contact me about two days ago." I said to her.

"Okay please tell me that he is okay." She said to me.

"I do not know. We will find out by using Joe to get a message to Steve." I responded to her.

"Just tell me what you find out." She responded to her.

Steve's POV

I woke up to find that Catherine was standing right in front of me with my mother. I really do not know what is going on but have a feeling that it is not going to be good.

"Why did you do that to me and where is my team?" I asked them.

"Your team is back in Hawaii along with Violet and Lila." She said to me.

"How did you know that I had a wife and daughter?" I asked Catherine. She should not have known that I was married or had a little girl. That means that someone is watching my wife and daughter. I knew right then and there that I made a mistake by leaving them wide open for an attack. I just hope that I can get out of here and back to them. They need me to be home.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoyed this new chapter of this storyline. Summer is about to start and that means that I am going to be very busy so I want to make sure that I finished this storyline before June. We have five more chapters left and then we are done with this storyline. I am not sure that I should have started this sequel but knew that I wanted them to welcome their first child. Will the team find Steve? I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I can not believe that the season is coming to an end. We just have about nine days left. I can not believe that we are just four reviews away from 50!

Author's response to reviews:

* 50fanofmcgarrett: Oh yes, I quite agree. Thank you for your review.

* Aquababy58: maybe. We will have to wait and see. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 16

Violet's POV

I could not believe what Danny had said. Steve said that he would contact us and he never did. We manage to get a hold of Joe pretty fast.

"What is going on you guys?" Joe asked us. "Where is Steve?"

"We do not know that is why we are calling. We were hoping that you would hear from him." Danny said to him. I was just listening into the conversation since I had only met Joe once.

"I have not heard anything from him." Joe responded to them. "The last time that I heard from him was at his wedding to Violet. I know that I heard from Catherine about a week ago saying that she had a plan but would not tell me what. She just wanted Steve's new number."

"and you gave it to her?" I asked him finally speaking up.

"Yes. Look I will try to find out what I can from my contact and get back to you." Joe said before hanging out the video chat. I could feel that something was not right.

Danny's POV

I could not believe Joe when he said that he did not know where Steve was. It is my job to know where he was. He is behind this some how and I need to figure it out. I walked over to Kono.

"I need you to trace Joe to find out where he is. I do not want to alert Violet that something is wrong with him." I told her.

"Okay. I will get to work on it." She said to him.

Steve's POV

I woke up the next morning in a new place. It felt that we are in Hawaii but I could not be sure. Catherine walked in to the room.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Back home where we should be together." She responded to me.

"Listen to me, Catherine. I am married with a child. You need to let me go. I am a police officer and I do not want you to go to jail but that will happen." I said to her trying to reason with him.

Catherine's POV

I know that Steve is right that I should let him go but I need him in my life.

"Catherine, listen to me. I want to be friends with you but this is not the way. Think about my baby girl, You are going to make her grow up without a father. Please let me go." Steve pleaded with me.

"Steve, I am sorry about this but I can not let you go. I can not lose you again." I revealed to him before my phone gets beeped at. I looked down and see that Joe text me.

They know that something is up. They contacted me today. We need to meet at the beach to talk before it is too late.

I walked out of the room so I can text him.

Alright, I will be there in a few minutes. I am in the warehouse in Hawaii.

Joe's POV

I knew that this is wrong and Steve is going to hate me for this but I need to save him from Violet. I never liked her from day one and knew that this is the only way to do with it. I headed over to meet Catherine and see she is finally here.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Catherine asked me.

"We need to talk about what we are going to do with Steve. Everyone is looking for him right now." I told her.

"You are insane to think that he is going to forgive either of us. I need to make sure that he knows that I did not want to do this for his wife and child." Catherine responded to me.

"You can not back out now. Doris will be here soon." I told her.

Danny's POV

We finally got a location on Joe's phone and headed out. I told Violet to head home and she should find Steve there soon. I could not believe this when I saw Catherine there too. I got out of the car and walked over there.

"Where is he, Joe?" I asked him

Before Joe answer, Catherine hit me in the back of the head to cause me to black out.

Steve's POV

I woke up from my nap to find Danny being brought in. I do not know but I got out of the chair that I was in to check on him.

"Danny, wake up." I said to him. I move my hand on the backside of his head and found blood when I took it away. This is not good. I just hope to convince Catherine soon to let us go.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I am going to try to be back in a few days with the new chapter. I hope that you are going to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will be live tweeting on Friday.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I can not believe that we are either really close or pass the reviews. We have three chapters after this one.

Author's response to reviews:

Aquababy58: We will have to wait and see. Thank you so much for your review.

50fanofmcgarrett: I could not agree more. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 17

Danny's POV

I woke up as Steve was checking on me. I started to groan at the pain in my head.

"What the heck happen?" I asked him. "Where are we?"

"I do not know what happen to you but I think that Catherine is behind that. She has lost her mind." Steve revealed to me. "And where we are, I think that we are in Hawaii but I can not be for sure."

"I think that Joe has something to do with this whole thing." I revealed to him.

"What?" Steve asked me.

"Wait here me out. Joe was at the beach and I found him talking to Catherine." I said to him.

"God, I am never going to forgive them after this. We need to get out of here. We need to come up with a plan." Steve said to me right as the door opens and in comes Doris.

"Not so fast. Steve, you are in danger if you leave. We are trying to protect you." Doris responded to us.

"I do not care. My family is in danger too. I need to get to them." Steve revealed to his mother.

Doris's POV

Steve and Danny were being held in the room because of my doing. I had put Steve in this place to keep him safe.

"Doris, listen to me. We both have kids that need us. Steve has a little girl that needs him too." Danny responded to me.

"I know and that is why we are going after his daughter soon." I told him.

"What about my wife?" Steve asked me.

"I do not know what is going to happen to her." I responded to him. "Joe has a plan for her."

Kono's POV

I knew that something is not right when Danny did not come back from heading to see Joe. I walked into the room where the rest of the team was.

"We have a problem. I think that Joe is behind this with Catherine. We need to find them and fast." I revealed to him.

"But where are we?" Chin asked us.

"That is what we need to find out. They have to be somewhere." I said to him. "I am going to start with tracing Danny's phone to find out where he is."

"That is a good idea." Violet said revealing her presence to the team. "You need to tell me where my husband is."

"We don't know at the minute but we are working on it." Chin responded

Violet's POV

I headed home after twenty minutes at Steve's work. I could tell that something was not right because my babysitter was not answering her phone. I pulled in to the drive to find that she was gone.

I pulled out my phone to call the team and get out of my car to search the house. They arrive about twenty minutes later to search the house.

"No sign of the babysitter or the baby." Chin revealed.

"We need to find them." I said to him.

Steve's POV

Joe came in and took me out of the room. I could not believe that he was behind this besides Catherine and Doris.

"Is there anymore surprises that you want to tell me about?" I asked him.

"Just one." Catherine said as she was holding my daughter. She handed her over to me so I can make sure that she is okay.

Violet's POV

I wait for the team to arrive and they will not tell me anything about Steve's disappearance.

"Okay, wait a minute. Steve is my husband and he is missing. Now that my daughter is also missing and you will not tell me anything." I said frustrated at this.

"We will find them and get them back to you." Chin responded to me.

"Who is behind this?" I asked him.

"We do not know yet." Chin said to me. I know that he is lying but that is fine for now as long as they get my husband and daughter back.

Kono's POV

We finally get a lead on Joe's location and follow him. I find that he is at a warehouse with both Catherine and Doris. I knew that I had to use another car because they knew it. I can not believe that Doris is holding Steve's daughter. I decided that it is time for getting them out of there. I picked up my phone.

"Hey it is me. I know where they are and now we need to move on them." I said to them.

Violet's POV

When Chin's cell phone goes off, I knew that it was a lead for Steve and my daughter. I knew that they were going to go after them. I decided to follow them so I can see what is going on. I follow Chin with a decent lead and I get there right as they are about to go in. I figure that it is time to go in and help my husband and daughter when Joe steps in front me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before Chin comes out of the room and arrest Joe. "What is going on?"

"He took Steve and your daughter." Chin responded to me. "Along with Catherine and Doris"

I could not believe that my mother-in-law and my husband's friend had taken them. I smiled and run over to Steve and our daughter. They were safe for now.

Author Note: I am working on a new chapter sometime next week. We hope that you enjoy this chapter. Tomorrow we are posting a Mother's day storyline so make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff to see where it is. We only have six days until the season finale of Five 0. Make sure that you follow me to see the two hour live tweet! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: It is time to write the next chapter of this storyline. I hope that you guys have a great few days. I am going to try to have this up by Tuesday so I can post 19 on Thursday and 20 on Friday.

Author's response to reviews:

50fanofmcgarrett: Thank you for your review on the last chapter.

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review on the last chapter. We just have two more chapters until the storyline is done. I am trying to figure out what the next storyline will be.

Chapter 18

Steve's POV

I can not believe that my mom and Joe would do this to me. I watched as Chin takes in the group in custody. I wanted to find out why my mom and Joe would put me through this. I also want to know why Catherine did this. I know that I am not allowed to be part of the questioning and neither is Danny.

"Babe, it is going to be okay." Violet revealed to me with a smile.

"I know but I just wanted to know why they are doing this." I responded to her as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Can we just go home? I just want to cuddle with our daughter and husband." Violet responded to me.

"Yes, I know babe. I just want to go home with our girls." I responded to her before I gave her a small kiss.

We headed home and enjoyed the rest of the night. The next morning, I got up and knew that I wanted to find out why Joe and Catherine did what they did. I did not care about finding out why Doris did what she did.

I walked into the headquarters and found that Chin was just coming up.

"I want to talk to my mom, Catherine, and Joe." I said to him.

"Steve, we can not do that. It is not the best choice for you to do that." Chin responded to me.

"I do not care. I need to know why they would endanger my wife and daughter." I responded to him.

"This is wrong and I will give you about five minutes and then it is time to go." Chin said as I walked into the elevator. I walked downstairs and head to find out why. I start with Catherine.

"Why did you do this?" I asked her.

"Steve, I do not like your wife. She could put you in danger." She responded to me.

"I do not believe that. Violet would never put me in danger and you know that." I responded to her. "What ever you had with me is gone. We are not friends. I do not want to see you again when you go to jail."

I left the room and headed into Joe and Doris. We had the same conversations that I had with Catherine.

Violet's POV

I woke up and found that Steve was not there. I knew that he wanted to have answers about why they did what they did. I wanted answers too. I got our daughter ready to leave. I head to headquarters to find that Steve's truck was there. I got our daughter out of her seat and head inside. Danny saw us and took her from me. I figured that he wanted some baby time in which is nice to have a little bit of time with my husband. I saw that my husband getting off the elevator.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked my husband.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I just had to cut ties with all the people that I thought care about me." He responded to me.

"I know babe. It is hard that we are going to have to deal with. They made a bad choice. Did you asked them why they did this?" I asked him.

"Yeah and got nothing in return. I just want to focus on our team and family. They are what matter to me." Steve responded to me as he gives me a small kiss.

Danny comes out with a screaming baby and hands her to Steve. Apparently she saw Steve and freaked out. She is such a daddy's girl.

Steve's POV

Violet and the baby leave headquarters and the three downstairs are booked. I decided that it was time for going home. I got in my car and headed home. I finally got home to find the girls sitting there.

"Hey, did you figured out what your mom wanted to do?" She asked me.

"I did not. She would not tell me." I responded to her. I hated lying to her but I really did not want her to know that I did not even asked my mother why. The truth of the matter that I did not really care why. She was going to be gone for good.

"Maybe I should ask her." She said to me.

"I do not think that is a good idea." I responded to her. I gave her a small kiss before there was a knocked on the door.

Mary's POV

I headed to my brother's house when I heard that my mother and Joe took my brother. I felt bad for Violet and when I heard that my niece was taken by them too. I knocked on my brother's door and he answered the door.

"Thank God that you are okay." I revealed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you Mary. I am okay." Steve responded to me as he let me go.

"How is the baby and Violet doing?" I asked him.

"They are both fine right now." Steve responded to me.

"What are you going to do with mom and Joe?" I asked him.

"I do not know. They might be going away for a long time and right now I do not care." Steve responded to me.

"Steve, I know that you are upset that our mother took you and your daughter away but she needs us." I responded to him.

"She lost the right to be needed when she took me and my daughter." He said to me.

I did not know when my brother would be this cold to our mother and Joe. I could understand Catherine but this is hard for me to do this.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter of this storyline. I can not wait for the next two chapters. Will Joe and Doris go to jail? I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I hope that you will follow me on twitter on Friday for two hours for the season finale! I will see you next time for another new chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: I can not believe that we only have one more chapter after this one! Thank you all for reading the last chapter.

Author's response to review:

Aquababy58: Thank you for your review. We will have to wait and see if that happens.

Chapter 19

Steve's POV

I can not believe the way that my sister is acting towards me. If she knew that our mother had taken both me and the baby.

"Do you know that they also took Danny too? Danny had found out that Joe and Catherine were behind it and they took him." I revealed to her.

"I did not know that. Listen, Mom made a mistake taking you and the baby. I know that." Mary responded to me right as Violet came walking up to us.

"Mary, I think that it is time for you to leave. Thank you for coming over to make sure that your brother is alright but trying to defend Doris and Joe right now is not right." Violet responded to her. I knew that Violet was trying to keep the peace.

"alright, I will go. Steve, I mean it that I am happy that you are okay but think about Mom. The girls should have their grandmother in their lives." She revealed to me.

"She lost that right when she took my child and me." I said before walking out of the house.

Violet's POV

I could not believe my sister-in-law trying to defend her mother. I watched her as she left the house. I knew how hard this was for both Steve and Mary. I walked out of the house to check on Steve. I smiled when I saw him working on the car.

"Hey." I said to him.

"Do you think that I over reacted with Mary?" He asked me.

"No I do not. She and Joe need to pay for what they did to you and the baby. They made a bad choice." I responded to him as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I can not imagined what you went though those days." He said to me as he turned around.

"I am just glad that you are okay and our baby is okay." I responded to him as I gave him a small kiss.

Steve's POV

It had been a week and we went to court. Both Joe and Catherine were sent to ten years while mom was sent for fifteen. I was surprised by the ruling for Catherine and Joe but they had taken a plea deal that got them less time then mom. I watched as Mary and Joan said goodbye to mom.

"Honey, you should say goodbye to your mom." Violet revealed to me.

"No I am good." I said before leaving the courthouse. I was not paying any attention when Danny came walking up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I am fine." I lied to him. I had went to see my mom about two days ago trying to get some more answers. She said that the reason that she took us was because of Violet's past. My mom had actually thought that my wife would be a danger to me and my child.

"No you are not. I know you. You found out why your mom took you." Danny responded to me.

"I did find out. My mom thought that my wife was a danger to me and our daughter. I know Violet." I responded to him.

"Steve, she is not. Do not let your mom ruin what you have with her." He warned me.

"I am not going to let her go." I said to him.

Violet's POV

I watched as Doris is taken away and Mary comes up to me.

"You did this." She said to me while walking past me.

I do not know how she thinks that I managed to do this when I had nothing to do with. Chin walks over to me and sits down.

"Do not take what she said to heart. She knows that this is not your fault." Chin said to me as he gave me a small hug.

Mary comes back into the room.

"I knew it! My mom is right that you are a slut. You only want to be with Chin and not my brother. I am coming after you." Mary responded to us right as Steve and Danny came into the room.

"What is going on?" Steve asked us.

"I do not know Steve. She just came in to the room and started yelling at me." I told him.

"Steve, I just caught her hugging your best-friend and this is not the first time that mom caught her kissing Danny a few months ago." Mary responded to him.

"What the heck are you talking about? I never kissed Danny." I said to him as Steve looked at Danny.

"You are lying!" Mary yelled at me. "Steve, you need to leave her before she destorys what is left in our family."

I decided that it is time to leave this conversation and head out of the office. Steve tried to stop me from leaving but it did not work. I head to the beach to get some fresh air when I hear shots fired.

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I will see you guys soon for the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time and will be doing a live tweet this Friday.


	20. Chapter 20

Author Note: I hope that you like this new chapter. I wanted to make sure that it was pretty long for you all to enjoy but I am not sure how long it will be. I ended up getting 19 reviews in one day when it pushed the storyline review count over 72 reviews.

Chapter 20

Steve's POV

I could not believe what my sister is accusing my wife of cheating. I knew that she had the right to be upset that Mary would say that. My sister left a few minutes later.

"Steve, you have to believe me that Violet and I would never cheat on you. Why would I? I have my girlfriend. I am happy with her." Danny said to me.

"I know and I trust you." I responded to him. "I just need to find where my wife went."

"Okay." Danny responded to me.

I left the courthouse and managed to find her car about twenty minutes later at the beach. I also spotted my sister's car in the beach parking lot. I figured that this would not be good. I got out of the car and headed over to my wife and sister. I knew that I needed to stop this. I headed over to them and heard a gun shot go off. I run over to my sister and wife. Violet was down and bleeding. I took the gun and cuffed Mary while the others were calling police. I walked over to Violet and make sure that she is okay. She was only shot in the shoulder.

"Babe, you are okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said to me. "I can not believe that she shot me."

"She needs to see that you are not the one that is to blame. That is Doris. She is just hurting." I said to her.

"I know." She responded to me.

I watched as she is getting fixed up at the doctor's office. I had gotten word that my sister was now booked at HPD and I knew that I was going to have to talk to Violet about this but she beats me too it.

"I do not want your sister to pay for this. I know that if she was thinking straight that she would not have done this." She said to me.

"You are right." I responded to her. "I love you."

"Love you too." She said to me.

We headed to the house and just relaxed. Mary was released three days later and since mom was arrested, we had Joan. She walked into the house and Joan greeted her mother.

"Steve, can I talk to you and Violet for a few minutes?" She asked us. I could tell that Violet was a little nervous about it.

Violet's POV

I watched as Steve agreed to talking to his sister. I was hoping that she was done with this whole cheating thing that was not true one bit.

"I know what I did to Violet was wrong. I was listening to mom and I was upset that my daughter would never know about our mother but the truth is what mom did was wrong." Mary revealed to us.

"I know. I forgave you for that. Steve and I were talking about things last night. Mary, you have to know that I would never cheat on your brother." I revealed to her.

"I know that you love him and I also know that you would never cheat on him. I also know that my mom was lying at the time." Mary said to me.

Steve's POV

It had been about two weeks since the last time I saw Doris. I decided that I wanted to go see my mother to find out more answers about what happen with her. Why is she hating Violet so much? I knew that I wanted to find out it as soon as I could arranged it. I get ready for the day and give my girls a small kiss before leaving. I get to the prison and find that it is in locked down and there had been two breakouts.

"So who is missing?" I asked the warden as the rest of my team arrives.

"Doris McGarrett and Joe White." he said to me.

"They are going after my wife. I got to go." I responded to the team as I started running for my truck. I pulled out my phone and dial Violet's number. "Babe, it is me. Lock the doors until I get home."

Violet's POV

I woke up this morning shorty after Steve left and heard the phone ring. I did not make it to it since someone rang the door bell. I opened the door to find that it is Joe and Doris.

"How did you get out?" I asked them.

"That is not important but what is important is to get you away from the baby and Steve." Doris responded to me.

"Steve will figure it out that you took me." I warned them.

"How? He is left to go somewhere and by the time that he is here you are going to be dead." Doris warned me.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked her.

"Because you took Steve away from Catherine. He was supposed to married her and have the baby with him." She said to me as Joe walked past me. I figured that he was going to go after my daughter. I also knew that Doris had a gun.

Steve's POV

I am about thirty seconds from my house and I could see that Doris was standing outside with my wife. I quickly put the brakes on and jump out of the car.

"Doris, put the gun down." I warned her as I pointed the gun on her. I watched as she grabbed my wife. "You do not want to do that. You will lose everything for good. Just let her go."

"She is the reason that you are not with Catherine." She said to me. I finally figured it out that it had to do with my breakup with Catherine.

"Doris, I need you to listen to me. Violet did not show up until eight months after my breakup. I am asking you please do not make me do this." I responded to her as Joe walked out of the house.

"Good give me the baby." Doris responded to him.

"Joe do not do it. Please do not make me have to shoot you." I said to him.

"Steve, she is bad news for you. I am trying to protect you son." Joe responded to me.

"I am not your son not after what you did against me. If I was your son, you would take my child back inside the house where the baby would be okay." I warned him

Violet's POV

"Doris, If you let me go then I will leave your son and take my daughter so he could be with Catherine." I said to her.

"Babe, do not that. Doris, you need to listen to me when I say this. I do not want Catherine. I want my family. Even if Violet left me, I would not be with her." Steve responded to his mother. "please let her go."

I hated seeing this side of my husband but knew why he was doing this. He was trying to save us and putting himself at risk.

"Steve, you need to end this marriage and get back with Catherine." Doris revealed to him.

"You are wrong. I do not want her. She kidnapped me and lied to me before we broke up. Let them go." Steve said to her.

I heard a shot and found that Doris was killed which was hard to see my husband. Joe had came back out without my daughter. Steve shot Joe before he grabbed me. Steve came up to me and wrapped his arms around me as the team came up and check out Doris and Joe. Danny brought out the baby and gave her to me.

Steve's POV

With the house was being invesigated for the kidnapping and shooting, I took Violet and the baby to the hotel where we would be spending there for a few days here. I was laying in bed as she was putting the baby down. She finally came into the room and laid down next to me.

"Is she asleep?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I am glad that she can not remember this. How did you find out about this?" She responded to me.

"I was actually going to see my mom to find out why she hated you and now we know why she hates you." I responded to her.

"Yeah, she must have been a fan of you and Catherine." She responded to me.

"Yeah but that is over now. I am where I want to be. I love you." I revealed to her.

"I love you too." She said to me.

Three days later

We were heading back home and Duke was there waiting for us.

"What are you doing here Duke?" I asked him.

"I am sorry Steve but I have to ask you both what happen to here. We need to get this case." Duke responded to me.

"I know." Violet responded to him. We walk inside and sit down where we got to the button of it. Duke said that it looked like Joe's shooting was self defense and so was Doris. We were finally over this nightmare and now we needed to figure out how we are going to tell Mary that her mother is dead.

"Are you scared about how she is going to react?" She asked me.

"A little bit." I responded to her.

Violet's POV

Steve and I just relaxed and try to get some sleep. I hate this and I know that Mary will be very upset about it. The next morning, Steve called his sister over for breakfast so he could tell her.

"Are you sure that you want to do this today?" I asked him.

"Yeah. She has the right to know that our mom died." Steve said to me.

"But it was not your fault. Your mom made a choice and she had to suffer the consequences of that actions. Listen to me. I know that you want to blame yourself for this but it is not your fault." I responded to him as we heard knocking on the door. I watched as Steve takes a deep breath while knowing that this is going to be really hard for the both of them.

Mary's POV

I was surprised when Steve had called and told me that I needed to come over to talk about something. I got in the car after leaving Joan with the babysitter. I got to the house about twenty minutes later and found him and Violet talking about something.

"What is going on?" I asked my brother and sister-in-law.

"You might want to sit down while we talk about this." He said to me.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"Okay, Mom and Joe broke out of prison about a few days and went after Violet. Mom was holding a gun to her head and the cops had no choice but to fire on her. Mom is dead." Steve responded to me.

"Wait you are telling that mom is dead because she broke out and went after your wife." I responded to him. "And you did not talk her down?"

"Mary, I tried to talk her down but it did not work. She tried to use your niece and hurt her. How can you stand here and do this again?" Steve responded to me.

"I am not saying that this is right but you should have at least talk her down." I responded to him

"I did talk to her and trying to get her stop." He said to me. I decided that it was hard for me to deal with this.

No One's POV

Steve and Mary talked about twenty minutes before everything broke down. It was so hard for both of them.

One year later

We are about celebrate our daughter's first birthday and it went really well. The birthday party was a big sucess.

Author Note: I was going to do a big word count but decided to change it. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter and I will see you guys soon for the next chapter of Come back to me part 5. I should be updating Come Back to me tomorrow so that way I will just add chapter 23-25 into that last chapter. Please make sure that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. I will be live tweeting tomorrow night for the season finale.


End file.
